Final Fantasy's Kill Bill
by Hittokiri Brothers
Summary: After gate-crashing her wedding, along with the other vipers, massacring everyone and Zack putting a bullet through her head, Tifa laid comotose for four years and six months. However, she has now awoken and thirsts for revenge for her & her lost child...
1. Side Story 1: Do You Find Me Sadistic?

Last Revised: 10/1/08

Last Revised: 10/1/08

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fic that I've finally decided to post.

DISCLAIMER: Kill Bill & Final Fantasy 7 do not belong to me.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Old Kingdom Proverbs

Side-Story 1

She could hear the thumping of the boots on the hard, wooden floor as he came closer to her battered and bruised body. Everyone around her, the black haired woman knew was dead. It as not only the fact that she was pummeled, but also the obvious reason that Tifa was also pregnant which kept her from moving and defending herself against the assault. Waiting for death to claim her is all she could do. Yet, for the first time in a long time, she felt afraid. No, it was not of death of which Tifa Lockhart was afraid. But, it was the child whom she carried within her is in who she was afraid for.

As she waited for what may be her and the child's inevitable death, she silently asked herself, "Would he have some mercy or at least let her live if he knew?"

As the man responsible and loved neared and became a vision before her eyes and carried a 9'millimeter which is his trade mark, the same questionable thought repeated itself in her mind…

"Do you find me sadistic?" She heard the man ask her, now close enough that she could not only see him but also smell his Sean John cologne that he always wore. It has become one of his trademarks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the blood tenderly from her wounds as if a caring lover. The handkerchief had the name Zack printed in red.

Tifa thoughts raced, yet somehow still knew that at this moment that her lover was just delaying the simple decision of letting her live or die.

"But he still deserves to know," Tifa thought to herself.

"You know I could fry an egg on your head right now," the black, spiky haired man says, his voice remaining nonchalant. "If I want to…You know Kiddo, I'd like to believe you're aware enough even now to know what there's nothing sadistic in my actions. Well…maybe towards those other jokers but not you."

Kiddo was the nickname that Zack gave her, although it was not her code name. The hedgehog haired man traced a finger down her battered, bloodied cheek as he says this she took was some kind of jester. Yet, she remained in a shaking rage. She then note him slide a clip to the nine mil home into the gun which brought them to that pivotal moment. It was both Tifa and Zack's moment of truth. Yet, deep inside of her she already knew the answer to that nagging question she asked earlier. Tifa was still determined to make it count and maybe save the one life she found worth truly saving.

"At this moment, this is me at my most masochistic," Zack tells her as he took aim at her head and pulled the trigger.

"Zack, it's your baby," Tifa tells him right before the bullet penetrated her brain and her eyes closed into that dark abyss she has sent so many others…


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Ninja Yuffie

Last Revised: 3/2/09

Last Modified: 3/3/09

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Upon Gaara's cherry's request, I have decided to continue & maybe complete this story. Thank you for the reviews and hope that you will continue on reviewing.

DISCLAIMER: Kill Bill Vol. 1 & FF7 does not belong to me.

Chapter 1: The Ninja Yuffie

"Let the bodies hit the floor,"

~Drowing Pool

Tifa pull up and park a '07 Camero with the words Pussywagon written in pink on the side right in front of a cozy little home located in Pasadena, California. The hosue was big enough to hold a family and a well-groomed yard. At any other time TIfa would have taken the time to appreciate such things. But, at this very moment since the moment she awoke, Tifa had only one thing on her mind: Revenge.

Tifa gets out of the car and walks right up to the house. Not once did she hesitate as she walked up and rung the doorbell once she was on the front porch. She can hear movement inside as the unexpected owner inside came to open the door. The voice of the woman who's voice was familiar to the dark haired woman standing on the porch. AS she waited, she took in her surrounds and the suburban homes which seem unoccupied by their owners at the moment as well as the toys lying in the front yard.

"Marlene, you're pretty early today," Yuffie says jerking open the door.

But once she saw who it really was, her eyes widened in horror as if she saw a ghost who has finally come back to haunt her after four years. In that prospect Yuffie was right. It has…

One look at the other woman's face brought back flashbacks of that faithful day at the church where she was beaten and shot in the head. This woman was one of the faces she remembered as being one of those bitches responsible for the death of her baby. The seething anger and waking up to find that she was no longer pregnant or had her baby also replied in the woman's mind.

"This bitch must die," was the first and far most rational though in her mind reinforcing what she came here to do.

Instantly, she punches the smaller dark haired woman in the face causing the shorter woman to back up into the house. Tifa and the other woman traded blows back and forth. They blocked, threw punches, kicked, and slamming one another into furniture and shelves in the den. Tifa caused the ninja to break her glass in table when she put her foot in it after missing a kick aimed towards the taller dark haired woman. Of course, the shorter woman ended up hitting Tifa repeatedly with the poker from the fireplace nearby when she grabbed it as Tifa choked her from behind. The woman then proceeded to hit the other woman a few times with it before Tifa kicked the other woman straight into the glass case. Using the glass case as a weapon, the other woman pulled the glass case down causing it to almost fall on Tifa then took off towards the kitchen. Though in pain and bleeding from various cuts including her lip, Tifa gets to her feet and follows the other woman into the kitchen intent on killing the other woman one way or another for the death of not only a life she could have had but also someone she loved even more then Zack. The one person who mattered so much that she gave it all up for…

"What ya' gonna do now huh?" The dark haired ninja says as she swung the kitchen knife at her.

But Tifa was never the one without tricks of her own or at least something under her sleeves. She grabbed one of the iron frying pans hanging nearby and used it as a shield to block the paring knife as the dark haired ninja skillfully swung it at her. Of course, Tifa found herself in the living room when the other woman kicks her hard in the chest as the taller dark haired woman dodged another blow from the knife in the other's hand. Tifa quickly rolled off the small, wooden in-table as a way to block antoher knife blows as the dark haired ninja used two hands and stabbed through the table and almost catching the Tifa. When the ninja withdrew the knife, Tifa pulled her own knife, actually a dagger she always had attached to her side in a sheath and stabbed through the table almost catching the dark haired ninja. With a well placed kick, it knocked the smaller dark haired woman and the table aside. Tifa gets up and quickly moves back into the din where the fight started with the other woman right behind her.

It was then a yellow school bus pulled right in front of the house and letting the kids out. At that moment, knives in hand, the two women remained in a stand off despite the fact that they were both well aware of the bus and the kids getting off of it. Tifa knew already that the bus meant the arrival of the other woman's daughter. Anger and the thought of the other woman's daughter infused her anger and made it harder for the taller woman to concede. Tifa and the other woman both noticed the little girl making her way up the walk unaware of the women with the knife in their hands by the window.

Tifa looked back at the other woman as they continued the stand off as the shorter dark haired woman's daughter continued to get closer to the house. Tifa could see the pleading in the other woman's eyes as she looked from Tifa to outside where her little girl continued to get closer to the house. Tifa could not help but think how entertaining it might be watching the other woman explain to her daughter about the broken shards of wood and glass everywhere, the wreckage of half the furniture, and the blood from her lips and various lacerations she also received from the brief fight.

As the door open, both women quickly hid their respective blade behind their backs and stood in more of a natural pose so the little girl would not suspect anything.

"Mommy, I'm home," the voice of the little girl says as she opens the door.

Her eyes grew big as she quickly observed the wreckage in the living room.

"Hey sweetie how as school," The ninja asked, her voice somewhat strained as she still tried to catch her breath.

"Mommy…what happened to you and the den?" the little girl, who looked so much like the ninja herself asks.

"It was that darn dog of yours. He got into the living room and just went crazy," the dark haired ninja quickly explained quickly thinking of a lie to tell.

"Gizmo did this?" the little girl replies, astonished as she begins to approach her mother.

Tifa had to admit that she was impressed though it still not change the reason whey she came her.

"Hold it," the shorter dark haired woman says to her daughter causing the little girl to pause in step. "There is a lot of glass in here and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Her daughter's attention turned to Tifa who probably look just as worse as her mother. Tifa had a feeling that the girl was smart enough to know something wasn't right even though she had no real clue to what really happened. The dark haired ninja must have realized this too. However, she continued to give the illusion of everything was okay to her daughter.

"This is an old friend that mommy hasn't seen in a long time," the ninja says sounding as cheerful about then what she really let on.

Tifa knew that it could not have been easy for the ninja. It definitely wasn't easy for her.

"Hi there sweetie…I'm ________________. What's your name?" Tifa says trying to sound as polite and cheerful as possible.

The little girl just stared at Tifa as if the taller dark haired woman grew two heads.

"Her name's Yasmin," her mother volunteered for the little girl.

"Yasmin. That's a very pretty name for such a pretty little girl. How old are you?"

The little girl refused to answer, still staring at Tifa almost as if the girl was now sizing her up.

"Yasmin, __________________ asked you a question," the ninja interjected as the little girl now looked from one adult to another.

"I'm four," Yasmin answers as-a-matter-of-fact.

Tifa knew that the little girl definitely got her mouth from her mother.

"Four eh? You know, I had a little girl once who would be about four right now," Tifa tells Yasmin, her voice almost choking at the thought. The same child she knew she would never hold or celebrate any of her birthdays with.

It was all because of those cold hearted bastards who tried to kill her in the church that unfaithful day. Tifa turned her gaze back on Yuffie who met hers. The knowing secret and bitter hate between the two women remained unknown by this innocent child. Yet, Tifa could feel the girl's instant dislike of the taller dark haired woman.

"Sweetie, me and mommy's friend got some grown up talk to talk about. Now, I want you to go into your room and leave us alone. Don't come out until I tell you to okay?" the dark haired ninja tells her after walking over and squatting so she can her child was at eye level.

Instead of answering, Yasmine cast another glance Tifa's way without her expression changing.

"Yasmin," Snapped the dark haired ninja changing the tone in her voice so that it automatically caught her daughter's attention. "Get in your room…now!"

Keeping her eyes on Tifa, the little girl slowly headed from the den to her room. A part of Tifa was relieved because she could never forgive herself for having the girl witness her mother's demise at the tall, dark haired woman's hands. After the girl was gone, it left Tifa and one of her nemesis on guard staring at each other eye to eye. They knew one another too well not to completely drop their guards.

Keeping her eyes on Tifa, the other woman shut the door left open by Yasmin.

"You want some coffee?" The shorter, dark haired woman asks after a moment now playing the gracious host.

But Tifa knew better. Yet, the tall dark haired woman decided to play along with the coy as they both held their respective blade still in their hands.

"Sure," she responds with a shrug.

The other woman turned and heads towards the kitchen not waiting for Tifa. Tifa, who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white tank top, and black tennis shoes, followed needing no indication. Though a little trashed, thanks to their little scuffle before, the house was very nice. The crème painted walls matched the interior and things put into the house. She could definitely say that the other woman definitely had a knack for her work. The whole kitchen itself, she quickly realized, looked brand new. Seeing the other woman unarmed now, Tifa put away her own dagger.

"She has definitely done well for herself," the tall, dark haired woman thought as she took in the whole kitchen and the woman she knew had a hand in its design just like she has her hands in other things.

Back when she and Tifa were acquainted four years ago, she was not known as the Pasadena homemaker Yuffie Valentine who just happens to married to one Vincent Valentine. Instead, she was known as Yuffie Kisaragi. Her codename was Copperhead and mine Black Mamba. They were not only teammates, but rivals for the attention of one man a long time ago. The same man who shot me in the head…

Yuffie busied herself with making the coffee taking out the crème and suger from one of the cabinets.

"Do you have a towel?" Tifa asks.

"Yeah," Yuffie replies.

She threw the towel on the counter and Tifa snatched it up. Their eyes met. But Tifa made sure her expression remain neutral giving way nothing knowing that the dark haired ninja was only trying to intimidate her.

"Thanks," Tifa responds and wiping at the blood down her neck and her lip.

"Still take your coffee black?" asks Yuffie.

"Yes," Tifa responds as she continues dabbing a t the lacerations.

"So…" Yuffie says aft4er walking back over to the counter where the coffee maker wa sand began preparing the coffee. "I guess it's a little too late for an apology huh?"

"Yes…more then late," responds Tifa.

Yuffie slams the spoon down, unable to contain her anger and fear as she looked back at the woman she thought to be dead. She could not blame the woman for hating and wanting her dead. But, she had a lot more to lose then she did before.

"Look, are you planning to finish this in front of my baby girl?" Yuffie asked staring at her in the eyes, trying to mask her fear from the woman.

But Tifa could sense and feel it clear as day. It was something that she and the ninja would have once in common. But, that was before Yuffie herself got a family of her own. Being a mother herself, she knew that the ninja would do anything to protect her little girl. However, it was nice to see her sweat and feel the same way she did before they took her little girl away. Yet, her appearance remained calm, knowing that dropping her guard around this woman was just as deadly as their enemy dropping their guard around her.

"Don't worry Yuffie. I'm not planning to murder you in front of your child," TIfa responds wiping at the blood on her wrist.

"Well…that's being more rational then Zack led me to believe you were actually capable of being," Yuffie says as she placed a cup of coffee on the counter.

Tifa reached and retrieved it by the handle, though not rushing to drink it. Instead, she inhaled it. Tifa was not crazy enough to think that the ninja wouldn't try to poison her when she got the chance though she would make it look less conspicuous. After all, she knew the woman would try the first change she got. After all, the ninja was pretty much desperate to protect her child as well as herself.

Yuffie just looked her up and down for a moment before walking back to her place near the coffee maker which she pushed to the corner. Then she turns to the tall, dark haired woman who came there on one solitary mission.

"Look. I know I really fucked you over. I don't deny that. But, I really do wish to God that I haven't. The reality of it through is I did. You have every right to want to get even."

Tifa chuckled as she spoke of getting even.

"For me to get even… I mean truly get Even Stephen…I would have to kill you, go up to Yasmin's room and kill her, then wait for your husband Vincent Valentine to come home and kill him." Tifa responds. "That would be even. I would say that it would definitely make us square."

Yuffie stalked back over to her again in a fit of temperament as fear vibrated from every pore of her being for both husband and child.

"If I could go back in a time machine I would. But I can't. All I can tell you is that I'm a different person now."

"I don't care," Tifa responds not giving an inch.

"Be that as it may, I know that I don't deserve your mercy or your forgiveness." Yuffie says, turning around and walking to the little wooden board located on the wall beside the refrigerator. She takes the picture of her daughter dressed in a pretty pink dress off of it and stalks back over to Tifa. "However, I beseech you both on behalf of my daughter."

"Bitch…don't even go there. Just because I have no wish to murder you in front of your daughter, does not mean that parading her around in front of me will spark sympathy." Tifa snapped as Yuffie sits the picture down in front of the dark haired assassin. "You and I have unfinished business. And not a fucking thing you've done in the subsequent four years, include getting knocked up, is gonna change that."

Yuffie was glad that her daughter at least was safe which made Yuffie a little bolder then she should have been.

"So when do we do this?"

"When do you want to die? Today? The day after tomorrow, tomorrow?" Tifa responds.

"How about tonight?"

"Good. Where?"

"There's a baseball diamond where I coach our little league about a mile from here. We can meet there two in the morning dressed down in all black with your hair in a black stocking and we have us a knife fight. We won't be bothered."

"Fine," Tifa agreed.

Putting on a cheerful face Yuffie says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to fix Yasmin her cereal."

Yuffie walks back over to the cabinets and Tifa baked up a bit from the counter top simply observing. The ninja removed a box of Kaboom from a cabinet and then open a dresser and removed a spoon shutting both after doing so.

"You know, Zack always said that you were one of the best ladies he saw with an edged weapon," Tifa says breaking the silence again after a few moments.

"Puh-lease like he really meant it. We all know he had his eyes on other things to even notice," Yuffie says continuing with the task of preparing her daughter's cereal. "Still don't see why you were called Black Mamba. I should have been Black Mamba."

Tifa silently smiled to herself hearing the hint of jealousy in her voice despite the fact that the woman had a loving husband and daughter. Yet, Tifa's eyes still remained on the woman. She worked with her too many years not to.

"I think we should both have a weapon of choice. Bu it's definitely fine if you want to stick with your k knife." Tifa says nonchalantly.

Whatever self control she had, the ninja simply lost it for a split moment.

"Ha ha… Very funny!" The ninja exclaims.

In a flasn, she withdrew the gun she had hidden in the cereal box and fired missing the dark haired woman by inches and sort of surprising her at the same time. Thank god for reflexes. Tifa dropped and then kicked the mug fill of the steaming hot coffee right at the skilled ninja. Yuffie automatically dodged. But instantly felt the dagger go through her chest and pierced her heart at that pivotal moment. Tifa drew the dagger at her side which she fought with and returned to its sheath earlier and threw it. The impact slamming the dark haired ninja right into the crème painted cabinets. Then she slid to the floor with a loud thump.

Yuffie's last thoughts as she died were her daughter and truly hoping that the one called Black Mamba would indeed spare the little girl.

Tifa over carefully to the now dead woman known as Copperhead and snatched the dagger from the dead body sparring her no remorse feeling that this was truly justice for her now deceased daughter. It was then she sensed another presence just in the kitchen doorway right behind her. She turned her head and saw Yuffie's daughter staring at her mother's now dead body in shock. Then the girl's expression instantly turned to hate as she stared at Tifa.

Tifa silently swore but still remained cool as she proceeded to wipe off the blood on the knife with the towel hanging nearby that she snatched off of the oven handle. At the same time, she was trying to think of a million ways to remedy the situation. Nevertheless, she knew she could never bring herself to take the life of the innocent little girl despite what she witnessed. Instead, Yuffie decide to take another approach. So she turns to the girl after sliding the dagger again back into its sheath and addressed the girl directly.

"I never intended to do this in front of you. This was not for the eyes of a innocent such as you to witness the death of your mother. And for that, I'm truly sorry. But believe me when I say, your mother had it coming. You can take my word fro it."

Tifa threw the towel on the nearby counter as the girl continued to stare at her with contempt.

"If you feel raw about it in a few years after you've grown up, I'll be waiting."

With that said, Tifa made her way from the kitchen passing Yasmin who just stood there and went back out the front door. She headed down the walk and climbed into the Camero. Once inside, she took a moment to take a deep breath suppressing any lingering emotions she left behind only sorry regarding the little girl left in the house with her mother's dead body. For she was a warrior on a mission and refuse to let emotions or anything else get in a way of her quest for revenge. She was going to make sure that all those bastards paid with their lives.

Reaching over to the passenger side, she picked up the purple notebook with a pin clipped to it and opens it to the first page where there is a list of names written inside with marker. On top it read Death List Five. The very first name on it that was already crossed out is Sephiroth. She put s a line through Yuffie's name, her codename under her real name like the rest of the list, and shuts the notebook clipping the pen back onto the notebook. Afterwards, she urns the key starting the engine and pushed down on the gas speeding off to take care of the remaining people on her list…

日本語

戦士とみなされるそれらのため…

(For those regarded as warriors…)

戦闘でengeaged場合…

(When engaged in combat…)

thineの敵の征服はwarrior'である場合もある; sの心配だけ

(The vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concern)

抑制しなさいすべての人間の感情および同情を…

(Suppress all human emotion and compassion…)

…殺害は誰でも、主であるGod、または仏彼自身立ちはだかるfi

(…kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God or Buddha himself)

truhは戦闘の芸術の中心にある

(Truh lies at the heart of the art of combat.)

~To be continued

AU THOR'S NOTE: R&R and tell me what you think. Probably going to change a few things since I may have a surprise ending later.


End file.
